Night Sky
by Karu-DarkAngel
Summary: Mike just wants to enjoy the quiet of the night but is disturbed by a noisy Adam Copleand who thinks it's funny to throw him into the hotel pool. Slash. Adam/Mike


**A/N:** _The idea for this thing was put into my head by __**Mizzy681**__ who wanted some Adam/Mike slash - so here it is. I own nothing and I don't earn anything either._

**Warning:** _Slash/sex/smut/lemon ...you get it (and if you don't you're most likely reading the wrong fanfiction)_

* * *

It was already past midnight and Mike was standing outside their hotel and enjoying the silence of the pool area. The other guys were all somewhere inside, the majority of them most likely still sitting at the bar and getting shitfaced. He could practically _see_ Randy and John standing arm in arm at the bar, having a conversation that no one expect them understood, and a drunken Cody trying to do karaoke and not striking a single right tone for the entire song – on these occasions he really missed Chris who, even wasted, could sing every Beatles, Metallica and Ozzy song from memory alone _and_ nearly flawless.

The night was clear and without any clouds and you could even see the starlit sky despite the many lights from the city around the hotel ground. For a moment Mike just remained where he was motionless and stared at the raw beauty of night sky that never ceased to amaze him.

When his eyes started to hurt from concentration, he leveled his gaze at the dimply lit pool area that was only lit up by a few lanterns at the verge of the vast park and the odd blue light that came from the pool itself. The whole scene looked somewhat surreal.

He could even smell the chlorine of the water over the scent of a beautiful and by comparison rather warm autumn night. It wasn't overly strong, but still strong enough for him to notice and sniff the air when his nose started to irk – that was when he took notice of the other smell that was hidden by the chlorine. Strong but not intrusive, a mix of earth and sandalwood he would have known anywhere…

Mike made a move to turn around the exact moment someone gave him a hard shove from behind. Losing his balance, he took one step back and then another -and the next thing he knew was that there was water all around him, and that his clothes were getting soaked in seconds.

Spluttering, Mike broke through the surface of the pool, water running down from his hair into his eyes and blocking his sight – it wasn't as if he needed to see the idiot to know who had just thrown him into the pool, though.

"Adam, you son of a bitch!" the nearly screamed words resounded trough the area unheard by anyone but Adam Copeland, who had the gall to grin down at a drenched Mike who stood in the fortunately warm water, arms crossed over his chest, when he noticed that the pool was shallow enough for him to stand.

"Relax pretty boy, it's only water and I'm pretty sure that there're no crocodiles in there who want to have you for a midnight snack." grin still plastered all across his face, Adam walked up to the edge of the pool, careful to not step into the puddle of water Mike's involuntary cannon ball had left on the ground.

"Haha, very funny… my best shirt is soaked with chlorine water, idiot." growling, Mike walked up the few steps to the edge of the pool and made a move to get out of the water.

Before he could leave the pool fully however, Adam was already standing in front of him and with a shove Mike again ended up inside the water, "That was the plan, my dear."

"Copeland, that's not funny, damn it!"

Laughing, Adam sat down on the edge of the pool and put his bare feet into the warm water, not caring that his jeans got soaked in the process. He leaned back a little to take a short look at the sky and then chuckled when he noticed the death glare Mike was sending him.

"It is… and you'll survive, so quit shrieking like a bitch." he used his feet to splash water at Mike, who just gave him another nasty look.

"That's beside the point and I'm _not_ shrieking like a bitch." Mike puffed himself up when he walked up to his colleague, "The point his however, that it's past midnight and that I'm standing in a fucking pool, with my fucking clothes still on, soaked to the bone. What do you think you're doing here? Did you ever entertain the thought that I could've slipped and broken my neck or my ankle or whatever? And what if…"

Mike stopped in his rambling when he saw that Adam wasn't even really listing, but instead just staring at his lips motionless. He frowned.

"I see you talking Mikey, but all I hear is _yada yada yada_ … you really need to work on your skill to keep people's attention."

This time Mike didn't bother to come up with a reply. Instead he just grabbed both of Adam's ankles and pulled hard.

The effect was immediate: Suddenly out of balance, the older man swung his arms around in the air, yelped when Mike continued to drag him into the pool and finally hit the water right beside the brunette, who now wore a smug smile on his lips. Served him right.

"That got your attention?" he asked when the other man broke the surface of the water, his dirty blond hair already curling at the ends.

For an instant Adam just stared at him without saying a word before he threw his wet hair back over his shoulder and gave Mike a toothy grin, "Absolutely… there's just one problem."

Mike raised an eyebrow at him.

"This practically begs for payback." he grinned and in the few seconds Mike's mind needed to process what Adam had just said the older man's hands had already taken hold of his shoulders and dipped him down into the water, the brunettes open eyes stinging when they came in contact with the chlorine.

Lashing around half-blind and more than a little disoriented, Mike eventually managed to wriggle out of Adam's grip and get some badly needed air back into his lungs.

"You're too slow." the blond's arm was around his neck in seconds while his free arm pressed Mike's back tight against his chest to stop him from struggling. Years of experience let Adam know just how he had to grab Mike to basically render him immobile.

"I'm not too slow." Mike tried to free his arms but only managed to draw a low chuckle from the man holding him, "You're just playing dirty."

Adam laughed, "That's the same."

He more or less dragged a writhing Mike to the area of the pool where the water was less deep and you could sit on a bench inside water. The younger man of course didn't just let it happen but found it hard to get out of the vice like grip his colleague was applying – in the end he simply stopped struggling and decided to wait for his chance to free himself and get revenge on Adam.

"You're still alive, brat? …because you are pretty heavy, even for dead weight." Adam teased and Mike couldn't help but hiss at the not very flattering accusation.

"I'm alive and actually have a very healthy weight, thank you very much." he snapped, not caring that he most likely sounded like a sulking child who just had his teddy stolen from him by a big bad stranger.

"Whatever you say, baby." still laughing the blond avoided a pretty nasty kick from Mike with unexpected ease and pressed him up against the wall of the pool.

"I am not your baby Copeland, and now let the fuck go of me!" Mike again started to writhe in the other man's grasp, "This isn't even remotely funny plus I really don't feel like playing your stupid games anymore. Find someone else to torment, I just want to go back into my room and catch a good night's sleep. What you're doing is just ridiculo-"

His words morphed into a surprised shriek when Adam's teeth suddenly sunk into the soft flesh of his neck, a sting of pain darting down his spine when they nearly pierced his skin.

"That hurts motherfucker!"

Reluctantly the older man drew back and warm breath ghosted over the now certainly angry red skin just below Mike's hairline. He shuddered of the contrast in temperature between Adam's breath and the cold night air.

"You have to seriously learn how to shut up, Mike." the words were mumbled against his ear and they distracted Mike long enough for the blond to rearrange his grip on his younger coworker. He now held Mike pressed against the wall by his upper arms, effectively trapping him between the white tiles and his body.

"No I don't." Mike growled in frustration, "And what are you gonna do anyway? Bite me whenever you think I talk too much? …that's pretty l-"

Mouthing off only got the younger wrestler bitten another time, this time on the other side of his neck and closer to his ear – though Adam held himself back a little this time and his hot mouth on Mike's skin _almost_ felt good.

"You got it." Adam snickered, "And now, if you promise to not try any sudden movements, I'll make this a little more pleasant for the both of us … because you have goosebumps covering your skin."

He was right. Mike hadn't really noticed it before, but while the water and parts of his body that were in it were pleasantly warm, everything in direct contact with the night air – meaning his upper chest, shoulders and neck – was covered in goosebumps. The air seemed freezing cold now and his thin shirt did nothing to prevent the chill form running down his spine.

"Let's just go back inside, okay? I don't wanna get sick with the flu because I've been out in the water all night long." Teeth descended on his neck the instant the last word had left his mouth, but this time it was only a short warning.

"I get it! No talking, no movements." Mike knew better than to defy Adam Copeland when he had his mind set on something, and decided to do himself a favor by not moving for a minute or so. Perhaps that was enough time for the idiot to notice that it was fucking cold and that they really needed to go inside the hotel soon.

Water splashed behind him and then Mike saw a dark bundle fly through the air before it landed somewhere on the grass beside the pool. We wanted to ask what this had been but the words stuck in his throat when suddenly deft fingers started to work on the buttons of his shirt, opening them faster than he could come up with a question on what was going on. The soaked fabric was pulled off his chest and arms and then joined Adams t-shirt – because that must've been what the blond hurtled through the air earlier – on the ground.

"See, it wasn't that hard. No one's ever died from keeping their mouth shut." he actually _heard_ the grin on the older man's lips.

Adam snickered and moved closer to Mike again, his chest pressing against the younger wrestlers back and arms coming around his torso to hold him in place.

Mike hissed at the contact of skin on skin, "You're fucking _hot_ Adam."

Automatically he pressed back against the surge of warmth in his back, all but snuggling into the hot, hard skin that now shielded him from the biting cold night air. Adam was like a big heater, radiating warmth wherever their flesh touched.

"I know, but I appreciate you taking the time to tell me." his laughter sent vibrations down Mike's back, the rich sound tingling in his ears and making the hair at the base of his neck stand on edge.

"That's not how I meant it and you know that." protesting was pointless, but Mike did it anyway. He didn't do it to feel better about practically being held captive by the taller man, but because it was what Adam expected him to say, what he had to say to keep _the game_ going.

"So feisty… always eager for a fight, that's what I like about you, Mikey."

This time there was no warning before Adam's teeth started to work on his skin again, not quite biting but instead nibbling at the tender flesh of his neck with gusto and drawing just the smallest of sighs from Mike's lips in the process.

Contrary to what the older man may thought Mike was very well aware of the delicate situation they were in. There maybe was no one other than them around at the moment, but the pool was available for every hotel guest and there was not a small chance that someone was gonna walk in on them – they were in a semi-public place after all. He didn't want to get caught and he sure as hell didn't want to make out with Adam Copeland …or at least that was what Mike tried to tell himself as an almost-moan escaped him when the blond found a rather sensitive spot right below his ear.

"Stop it." He growled when Adam didn't react but just continued kissing and biting his neck, "Now, Copeland. You know that I'm not into guys, and I'm for sure not into _you_."

"You're rambling again." one of the hands on his chest started to move upwards, slender fingers circling his right nipple before they pinched the already hard bud, drawing a real moan out of the brunette's dry lips this time – even Adam's fingers were burning hot against his cool skin.

"So you planned this whole ordeal or what?" Mike really tried to snap at the other man, but in the end the words were barely more than a hoarse whisper and he had to use his now free left arm to support himself against the edge of the pool to not lose ground and simply slip into the water.

"Nah, I didn't." Adam chuckled, warm breath brushing against Mike's earlobe and sending a shiver of arousal down his spine, "But you know, there is a reason they call me _The Ultimate Opportunist_."

"I'm still not sleeping with you." this time he at least managed to sound somewhat in control of his voice – what didn't mean that the words sounded anywhere near convincing.

A guttural laugh vibrated against his ear and Adam shifted just enough for Mike to feel his half-hard cock brushing against his ass trough both of their jeans, "Who said anything about sleeping?"

"Adam!" it was supposed to sound angry, but the younger man's groan turned into an almost slutty moan halfway through when Adam's other hand made short work of the bottom and zipper of his jeans and slipped inside his pants to take hold of his own beginning erection. Mike flinched and pressed closer against the older man's frame.

"Mike." Adam replied deadpan. His hands stopped their ministrations almost immediately and despite his better knowledge Mike had to stop himself from letting out a disappointed wail when the hand around his dick halted in the marvelous movement it had set up.

"You'll fuck me …or rather I'll fuck you. Because, well…" teeth started to nibble at his earlobe, but Adam's hands remained painfully still, "if you really didn't want it, you could have gotten away from me a while ago. Hell, I'm not even holding you anymore… so quit bitching and for once be a man about what you want."

"I'm not bitching." Mike's voice was low and threatening. Probably just because a part of him knew that Adam was right, the brunette snatched after the older man's head with his free hand and buried his fingers tightly in the wet blond locks, pushing Adam's mouth further against his neck, "Now shut up and pick up where you broke off."

Doing as he was told, Adam's hand around his dick started moving again and Mike let out a pleased sigh.

"Seems like we finally have reached an understanding." not even waiting for permission the blonde's hands made short work of Mike's jeans, shoving them down his legs as good as the water would allow. Along with his sneakers Mike cast them off into the water, not caring what happened to the annoying items of clothing after he was finally rid of them.

When Mike's hand trailed down from the older man's mane to work on his belt buckle a soft chuckle vibrated against his neck, "Over-eager, aren't we?"

Mike didn't reply and Adam obviously didn't expect to get an answer to his question. Both of them were busy getting rid of the blond's jeans while one of Adam's hands was still fisting the younger man's hard on, tugging at the sensitive skin with just the right amount of pressure, his thumb almost absently rubbing the vein on the underside.

"Hurry up." supporting himself with his arms on the edge of the pool, Mike looked over his shoulder to give the blond an impatient glance. He took a sharp intake of breath when Adam finally pressed his chest against his back, his throbbing dick pocking Mike's ass – the man was fucking _hot_.

The older of the two rubbed himself against Mike's back like a damn cat in heat, one hand never ceasing its motions on the brunettes leaking cock while the other slowly trailed down his back and parted his cheeks, the warm water doing nothing to cool down Mike's overheated body.

One finger circled his hole, teasing and finally breaching the tight ring of muscle and Mike flinched when a bit of chlorine water burned his inner walls, overcastting the small sting of pain the digit caused him. "Shit."

Adam nibbled on the younger man's neck in an attempt to somewhat distract him from the pain, the fingers of his right hand squeezing Mike's dick. He sighed when the brunette finally started to relax into his grip.

"This'll hurt." he predicted, rubbing his whiskers along Mike's cheek in a soothing motion.

Mike snorted, "No shit, Sherlock."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice. You could at least pretend to appreciate it." pouting, Adam once again bite the already beet red skin of the smaller man's neck. He chuckled when Mike groaned in either pain or pleasure – maybe both – and started to move his finger, his experience allowing him to find the spot that made Mike inhale sharply with only a few thrusts.

"Unfair." he would have said more had he been able to form a coherent thought in his mind, but the hand around his cock combined with Adam suckling on his neck and stabbing his sweet spot repeatedly made thinking really hard – Mike grabbed the rim of the pool hard and tried to keep his knees from buckling under the sensation.

Now openly laughing, Adam slowly added a second finger, "Playing fair is for losers."

This time however he didn't get an answer because Mike was too occupied with what the blond's hands were doing, a faint grunt of discomfort being the only thing that told Adam that he wasn't completely out of it _yet_.

He brushed against Mike's prostate a few more times, only to watch the young brunette writhing in pleasure, his pain almost forgotten when he first thrust into the hand caressing his straining hard on and then moved back against the fingers fucking him.

"Just do it." Mike's strained voice interrupted Adam's thoughts.

"As you wish." pressing a soft kiss to the younger man's neck he withdrew his fingers to a silent whine of pain.

Readying himself for the upcoming pain Mike tightened his grip on the edge and let out a surprised shriek when he was suddenly spun around and pressed into the wall of the pool back first. Hands gripped his hips with enough force to leave bruises in the morning and once again the scent of earth and sandalwood covered the faint smell of chlorine.

"What're you doing idiot?" he screeched, eyes going wide when he suddenly was eye to eye with Adam. Placing his hands on the chest of the blonde he tried to shift their positions so his back was to the other man again, but Copeland didn't allow it and just grabbed his wrists and pushed him harder into the tiled wall.

"Let me go, dammit!" Mike snapped at the older man, his teeth sinking into the flesh where Adam's neck met his shoulder.

With a growl the blond broke away from him, the skin already forming a bruise where Mike had bitten him. He returned the younger man's angry glare with burning green eyes, not letting him get away from him.

"Be sure to remember this well, kiddo…" Adam ignored the way Mike was growling at him like a caged animal, "I am not John Morrison."

At the words Mike went completely still in the elder's grasp, body becoming immobile and muscles tensing under his bare skin. Averting his gaze he looked anywhere but at Adam, his jaw clenched shut and eyes abruptly shining with insecurity.

"Just…" he squeezed the words out between clenched teeth, "Just let me turn around. It's none of your business."

Sighing, Adam leaned down, one of his hands letting go of Mike's wrist in favor of taking hold of his chin and slowly turning the young brunettes face around so they were eye to eye, "Have you ever seen the way Randy looks at Hunter when he thinks he isn't watching? No? …because it's the same way you look at Morrison."

He ran his finger through his hair when Mike didn't say anything, "That's what I hate about these guys: they just want a cheap fuck and fuck you guys up in the process."

"Ah, and you didn't?" Adam cringed at the venom in Mike's voice, a pair of icy blue eyes now staring at him with disdain.

For a moment they just stared at each other in silence.

Shaking his head the older man slowly leaned down and started pressing tender kisses on Mike's throat who struggled against the grip Adam still had on him. The blond however didn't seem to care about his protest and just continued what he was doing, rubbing his roughly shaven cheek against the other man's while mumbling incomprehensibly term of endearment.

He didn't stop until Mike stopped struggling and became soft to his touch – not quite trusting but not exactly defensive either.

"You listening now?" he received a short nod in answer.

"Good, because it's pretty useless talking to someone who isn't listening." his fingers started to play with a strand of Mike's wet hair, "…and no, I didn't just want a cheap fuck, because if I'd wanted to screw some faceless, nameless idiot I could've gotten a ringrat. I wanted _you_ …I still want you, to be exact, and I want to be able to look you in the eye while we do it."

There was a short pause after his words where Mike remained silent and Adam gave the younger man time to think about what he'd just said.

"You are an idiot with morals, Copeland." the brunette's voice was still hoarse, but he managed to throw Adam a teasing smile, "Pretty shitty mixture if you ask me."

Laughter echoed through the dimply lit pool area when Adam nuzzled Mike's neck before he started to carefully nibble at his earlobe, "Maybe I am an idiot with morals… an idiot who is about to _make love to you_."

A shiver ran down Mike's body at the words and Adam didn't give him any more time to think his words through when he lifted the younger man up in the water with ease and entered him with one swift motion, Mike's growl of pain resounding widely in the silence of the night.

"You could've given me a warning." Mike didn't sound reproachful, just a little breathless. His arms came around Adam's neck on their own accord, water swashing between their fused bodies when he snuggled closer to the blonde's warm chest – icy blue eyes filling with affection when his lover let go a soft chuckle of contentment.

"Yeah, I could have." Adam pressed an almost chaste kiss to Mike's lips, "But where's the fun in that?"

Mike just laughed and Adam used this as an opportunity to start moving. His first thrusts were slow and gentle and he was carefully watching the younger man's face for any indication of discomfort. He didn't want to cause the brunette any more pain than absolutely necessary, not now.

"You know that I'm not made of glass, right?" Mike tilted his pelvis down the moment Adam thrust upwards and they both moaned in unison at the unexpected pleasure that rushed through their veins at the motion.

"Clearly…" the blonde shot him a toothy grin, "You'd be way less heavy if you were."

Ignoring the way Mike's fingers tugged at his blond hair in protest and the very colorful insults he cursed under his breath, the older man pressed him against the tiles of the pool once more, using his arms to support them at the edge and breathing a sigh of relief when the brunette's legs came around his waist and hooked behind his back.

"Better old man? Or do you need a heating blanket for your rheumatism?"

Adam blinked. The little shit had the audacity to grin down on him after he said the words, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"You'll regret that. Oh yeah, you will." he grunted and rammed his pelvis up, hitting Mike's sweet spot dead on.

The younger man's unmistakable howl echoed through the whole outdoor facility and anyone who would've accidentally heard it would've known without doubt what exactly they were doing just now – Adam found that he didn't care as long as they didn't stop him from burying himself into that tight, sweet ass.

Mike met him at the third thrust, the both of them already gasping for air, water splashing with their every movement. It made moving against each other easier, but it also slowed them down and fortunately prevented them from doing it as hard as Adam would have if he could – because Mike's ass wouldn't have thanked them in the morning if they had.

They found a rhythm that suited them both pretty fast; Adam thrusting into him and the brunette moving down to meet his hips every time anew. Actually they were a very good team – Mike burying his hands in the older man's blond locks and tugging at them to tell his lover exactly how to move to please him, and the blonde pressing breathless kisses to Mike's chest, neck and shoulders whenever he had the opportunity to.

Up, down, kiss. Up, down, Mike looking at him through half lidded eyes and licking his lips in a way that made him want to eat the boy alive. Up, down, Mike tugging at his hair _…deeper …just a little bit – yeees, just like that_. Up, down, kiss. Up and down, up and down… Adam lost himself in the way they fittest together, the way their hearts seemed to beat in the same rapid staccato.

He only came halfway back to his senses when he noticed Mike trembling against him, his head thrown back in ecstasy, desperately panting for air. He was beautiful like this so close to orgasm, and Adam couldn't look away from his features, not wanting to miss a single emotion passing across his pleasure-drugged face.

"Touch yourself." disoriented icy blue started at him in confusion and then they grew big when Adam repeated his words. "Touch yourself …for me, please?"

Hesitantly one of the brunette's arms unfastened from around his neck and wandered down into the water and between their bodies – and while Adam didn't exactly see it, he knew from the shiver than ran through his whole body when Mike's hand fisted around the throbbing dick that was sandwiched between their bellies.

An inaudible gasp left Mike's lips when he started to jerk himself off. Adam's lips where on his only seconds later, his tongue exploring his mouth in a sloppy kiss that was interrupted only by both of them panting for breath.

Adam could feel how close to release Mike already was, his inner muscles quivering around his own throbbing length. Driving up inside that wonderful hot body with every ounce of his strength he hit his prostate forcefully, sending the younger man over the edge, his scream only muffled by Adam's mouth on his, body going limb in his arms.

Mike's inner muscles clamping down on him violently was all Adam needed to reach his own orgasm, an unearthly growl vibrating against his lover's lips when he emptied himself inside Mike with only a few more thrusts.

They came down from their height at about the same time, glazed blue eyes looking into glazed green ones.

Mike untangled his legs from around Adam's waist, a pained whine escaping his lips when the other man slipped out of him, "Damn, my ass is gonna hurt for days."

Cursing under his breath he leaned against the wall of the pool for support, his legs threatening to give way under him and the water now feeling cool against his heated skin.

"You say it wasn't worth it?" Adam was on him an instant later, his hot body snuggling against Mike's and pressing lazy kisses along his jawline.

Huffing, the brunette caressed the older man's neck, "Don't twist my words idiot. I just said that my ass hurts like hell …the next time we do this I'm the one doing the fucking."

Adam arched a brow, "You think there'll a next time?"

"Yes, and now shut up. I want to enjoy the view." putting his forearms on the cool ground behind him, Mike leaned back and gazed at the stars adoring the clear night sky.

"What about our clothes?"

Mike didn't look down when the blond started to stroke his shoulders, head pressing into the valley between his head and shoulder. The smell of earth and sandalwood was still there – Mike buried his nose into Adam's hair, an almost-purr escaping his lips.

"Don't know, don't care. We'll just wait another hour and go back inside when there's no one around anymore."

Adam made a sound as if to protest but changed his mind at the last second, "The sky it is."

With that a peaceful silence settled between the two men snuggled up against each other, watching the night sky form the hotel pool.

* * *

_Where did Morrison come from? ...the hell I know. Reviews are very much appreciated._


End file.
